


Candles

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Life is such a Mess [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, F/M, joint birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 4 of Mike and Jess' life together! It's Chris and Matt's joint birthday party. What will they wish for?
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Jessica Riley & Ashley Brown, Jessica Riley & Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Jessica Riley & Sam Giddings, Matt Taylor & Josh Washington, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: Life is such a Mess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805824
Kudos: 3





	Candles

The next time everyone got together was supposed to be Ashley’s birthday party but since she went into labor at it, it was a joint birthday that they threw for Chris and Matt. Jessica woke up that morning and did the usual, changing Mila, making breakfast for all 3 of them, getting Mila dressed and double checking the diaper bag before they headed out.

Mike had been busy with his job, he worked as a campaign manager so he could get introduced into the world of politics for when he was able to run himself. It was still another 5 until he could run for senate and another 10 until he could run for president, but he was already getting his foot in the door. It was the end of September so the next election was right around the corner to elect the president for the next term, and it was crunch time so he spent most hours that he wasn’t in the office at home distracted.

Jess peeked her head into their room which had his desk in it, “Hey hun, are you coming to the party?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I’m finishing this email and then I’ll get ready.”

“Ok, good.”

Sure enough 5 minutes later, Mike came walking into the living room dressed, “Ok, shall we go, m’lady?”

Jess picked up Mila from where she was playing happily with some blocks, “You ready to go see Sasha? All the aunties and uncles?”

Mila smiled her toothy grin now that she had 4 teeth total, she clapped in response. Mike picked up the diaper bag while Jess carried Mila out to the car. They strapped her in the car and headed over to Chris and Ashley’s house.

When they got there, Matt and his girlfriend Megan were sitting on the loveseat while Ashley sat on the couch nursing under a cover.

“Hey Ash!” Jess said as she walked in and took a seat beside her.

“Jess,” she smiled, “and Mike! Glad you could step away from work for a bit.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m feeling the stress of this election more than usual, but it’ll be nice to not think 24/7 about it.”

Josh walked in wrapping his arms around Chris, “Coachise! Happy belated man.”

“Thanks Josh,” he nodded.

“And happy early birthday to muscle man Matt.”

Matt chuckled, “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“Why not revive it for such a special occasion.”

“I guess you’re not wrong,” he shrugged.

Ashley redressed herself before removing the cover to reveal a sleeping Sasha.

“Ah!” Mila said smiling at her.

“Yeah, Mila! There’s Sasha!”

A timer went off on Ashley’s phone, “Matt would you go pull the cakes out of the oven? Jess? Will you go frost them?”

“Sure thing,” Matt said, getting up. Jessica followed behind him, handing Mila to Mike.

“So,” Jess said once they were out of earshot, “Megan. How are things going?”

Matt smiled, “Things are great, but I don’t wanna count my chickens quite yet. I do think this is heading in the right direction though. I asked her to move in with me and she is going to when her lease ends in a month.”

“That’s exciting!” Jess said as he pulled the cakes out.

“Yeah, I think so at least.”

Sam showed up, walking into the kitchen, “Oh, hey guys. Jess, you remember Stephanie.”

“I do,” she said, smiling at the waitress from Cheesecake Factory who was standing beside her.

“Steph, this is Jessica and Matt.”

“Nice to meet you guys!”

“The feeling is mutual,” Matt responded.

Sam made her way to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing out a water bottle, “Do you want anything?”

“I’ll take water as well, thank you.”

Sam handed her the bottle and the two of them walked over to the living room. Jess smiled at Matt, “I’m really glad she’s finally getting herself out there.”

“Me too,” he nodded, “This is her first serious relationship since-”

“Beth,” they said in unison.

“Yeah. It’s been long enough.”

Jessica grabbed the decorating tools and opened up the frosting. Matt leaned up against the counter, “I’m glad she’s happy.”

Matt went back out to the living room, resuming his seat beside Megan.

Ashley came into the kitchen, carrying Sasha, “Ok, what’s your bet on who gets married next?”

“That’s rough,” Jess thought for a second, “I think it’ll be Matt.”

“Really? Did he say something?”

“He said he doesn’t wanna jinx it, but he’s really thinking it’s gonna happen.”

“Aw that’s great.”

Jessica finished frosting the cakes, “Do you want me to put words on them?”

“Yeah,” Ashley replied, “the basic happy birthday and their names.”

“Ok,” Jess pulled out the piping bag and wrote happy birthday Chris on one and happy birthday Matt on the other.

Chris peeked his head in the kitchen, “Ok, everyone is here. Are we ready?”

“Just finished,” Jessica said.

“Ok.”

Slowly everyone filed into the kitchen with Matt and Chris standing in front of their respective cakes while Jessica put in candles and lit them.

“We’re gonna sing to Chris first since his already happened,” Ashley explained.

_ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Chris, happy birthday to you. _

Chris closed his eyes to make a wish before blowing out his candles.

“What’d you wish for?” Mike asked.

“I can’t tell you,” he responded, “then it won’t happen.”

_ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Matt, happy birthday to you. _

Matt blew out his candles and smiled, “What, you’re not gonna ask me what I wished for, Mike?”

“I would, but that would require me actually caring about what you wished for,” he laughed.

“Mike,” Jess said, giving him a look.  
“I was _kidding._ ”

“What did you wish for Matt?” Emily said, making eye contact with him.

Jess and Ashley shared a look. Even though those two were amicably split, they didn’t really talk. So this was surprising.

“I wished for us to stay close even when families get more hectic as we all get married and have kids,” he smiled, “It’s going to get harder, but I really hope we can try to all get together, at least once a year.”

“That’s really sweet, Matt,” Sam said.

“Alright! Who wants cake?” Chris said, going to grab the paper plates and knife from the counter.

“I’ll take a small piece for Mila,” Mike said, “But take off the frosting. We don’t need that.”

Chris cut a small piece and cut off the frosting before handing it over.

He continued to cut pieces for everyone else, while giving Sam a vegan cupcake they had made for her.

Everyone made their way to the living room or dining area to eat their cake. The rest of the party was filled with being social and enjoying everyone’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
